


Patience

by YaoiFreak4Life



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Boys In Love, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frustration, Ice Skating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Victuuri Week, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFreak4Life/pseuds/YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: Yuuri's tired of messing up in front of his idol, on days like today he wonders why he still sticks around. Victor just needs to offer some positive reinforcement to his young pupil.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> When they start skating together it helps to put on "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran. Its the perfect song to slow dance too and would make anyone melt. Anyhoo, enjoy!!!

“Again” Victor’s voice echoed.

“Again…” he repeated after Yurri picked himself off the ice floor for the dozenth time. He knew Victor could tell he was irritated and exhausted already but he couldn't bring himself to give up just yet. Not with Victor’s eye on him. Skating a loop around the rink he sped up and launched into a triple axel, landing it a little less gracefully than normal. His tired joints called it a win, however Victor disagreed.

“Yuurriii what was with that jump?” he whined pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the rink boards. He too looked exhausted.

“I landed it didnt I?” Yuuri snapped a little too hostiley, as he neared the hatch. Victor had been working him hard for the last six hours, non stop. He kept pushing him, trying to hit all the moves that yuri was usually hesitant to execute. Victor was as merciless as he was inspiring. He was perfect, so in turn he only expected perfection. And right now, yuuri just wasnt in the right mindset to give his best.

Victor noticed yuuris tone immediately and softened up a bit as the young skater reached him. He stepped aside letting Yurri exit the rink. 

“Lets take a break for now huh?” He said, he lips curving up slightly, hoping to lighten the mood. Yuuri paid no mind, his sullen gaze set on the floor ignoring his coach. He only looked up when he realised Victors iron grip on the skate guards he was trying to pull from his hand.

“You’re thinking too much yuuri.” He said his mouth smiling but his eyes stern. Yuuri averted his gaze at that. He wasn’t sure if he was too easy to read or if he had just been around Victor too long for him to notice every little thing that came across him.

“I cant help it.” he said rigidly this time pulling harder at the skate guards until victor reluctantly released them.

“Lets head back, some rest may help”

“I can’t just shut my brain off Victor!” he snapped. Victor knew he wasn’t mad at his coaching just frustrated, which was normal this close to competition. Yuuri had been working hard for both their sakes. He had faith in him he just wished his pupil wasn’t so hard on himself on days like these. No matter how adorable it was. Sulking past victor Yuuri headed for the changing room, leaving him alone in the too quiet rink. He couldn’t help notice his poor yuuri very much resembling makkachan after victor scolds him for eating bean buns.

Oh yuuri, he thought.

****

*Yuuri meet me at the rink at 8!   
Don’t keep me waiting little piggy ;3.*

Yuuri groaned loudly as he read over the text message. It was sent over an hour ago and he had just woken to it now. It was already quarter to 8 and he hadn’t even prepped himself for the day. He was still a little bothered by yesterdays practice. His inability to execute his jumps and victors constant criticism really got to him. He new the older man meant well but sometimes he expected too much from him. He just wasn't looking for another intense session. No one’s as perfect as Victor.

Reluctantly Yurri stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. Staring at his reflection he noticed the dark circles under his eyes and defeated expression, he would happily skip today's practice but dreaded a repeat of the last time he avoided his determined coach (and was quite literally pulled out of bed). After washing up and dressing in his comfiest clothes he was out the door, semi presentable and in desperate need of a coffee, but better late than never.

****

Once at the rink he was quickly greeted to the sound of a fun upbeat modern pop song. He was a bit surprised to hear it considering he had only been skating to his routined songs the last few months. Rounding the corner he noticed Victor all alone dancing in the dark. The Nishigori’s must’ve left the rink to Victor for the morning.

Victor hadn’t seemed to notice Yurris arrival and was dancing without abandon. His eyes were closed and he was moving so intuned with the music. His hips swaying, hands clapping, probably singing along to with the music. Admiring the powerful movements and curves of his body. He moved with such ease and precision, never missing a beat. Even if it was just a warm up he skated like he was the music itself. As he positioned himself in a flying sit spin Victors silver hair shined and glowed like a halo as he rose himself in the most graceful upright spin.

In the dimness of Hasetsu castle he danced his heart out on the ice with the biggest smile on his lips. There was nothing holding him back, he was unstoppable. His carefree movements only made that statement clearer. He was so into the song yuuri couldn’t help but stare. It was a serious problem, but how could he help it? How could anyone honestly. Victor was easily the handsomest man alive. And the way he moved himself across that ice was near damn criminal.It was driving him crazy.

By the end of the song Victor had his eyes on him. An amused smile playing along his lips. Of course he would’ve noticed Yuris opened mouth awe but Yuri hoped he was too focused on the song to notice him. Like that ever could happen.

“Yuuri,” he called in his sing song way, emphasizing his name halfway through. It sent shivers down his spine whenever he did so. Hopefully he would choose to ignore that at least.

“Come skate with me” the the elder man requested, extending an arm out despite their distance.

“Oh uh sure” he replied, quickly unsheathing his skate guards before treading lightly through the open hatch. Quickly he glided over to where Victor stood and waited for his instructor to continue.

Up close Yuri could see the sweat accumulating on his temple from the practice. He had to fight the urge to wipe it off his brow. As if reading his mind Victor smiled with his eyes and did so himself, getting the hair out of the way to look clearly back at him.

“Glad you made it” he smiled sweetly. His tone sincere despite yuuri’s tardiness.

“We’re gonna try something a little different today.” Yuuri looked at him skeptically but nodded for him to continue.Reaching a hand out and taking hold of Yuuri;s wrist he pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together as he went on. 

“I dont want you to think today, you’ve had too much on your mind. Today we just dance. Lead, and I’ll follow” he winked as he pulled him along the ice.

“Shouldnt we be focusing on the program?” Yuuri tried to inject but was only met with the hold on his wrist tightening.

“Skate, dont think.” he smiled completely diverting them.

“Yea, right.” Yuri agreed like he even had a choice. Victor released the hold on his hand as he removed a small remote from his pocket and aimed it at the stereo to press play this time unveiling a gentle love ballad in the background. Yuri immediately felt the color rise up to his cheeks as Victor smiled down at him expectantly. Oh right, he remembered he had to lead.

Raising his hand this time he invited Victor into his space and began to pull him in. They slowly made their way around the rink, languidly spinning and twirling each other as the tempo continued. It was nice, well more than that, it was wonderful. The way Victors hands fit into his and the subtle way he ran a hand across the small of his back every time they switched positions.

He should be used to his flirtatious silver hair coach by now. They’ve lived together for months now, sharing meals and training night and day like a student and coach should. But.. there was so much more. He was so much more. He was Victor freaking Nikiforov, the skating worlds living legend. Made of chiseled marble and sapphire eyes. He was so impossibly beautiful it just wasn’t fair. Everything about him exuded perfection. And as he watched him glide along the ice in Hasetsu Castle he couldn't help his appreciative gaze.

Dancing in the dark with him between his arms, listening to a lovers song made Yuuri feel as though he could melt right through the ice with how warmly Victors crystalline eyes gazed at him; like he was something precious, not at all how he felt, but Victor eyes made it nearly convincing.

By the end of the song, they were both panting lightly smiling like fools at one another. Victors gaze continued to be warm and inviting, staring down at him, making yuuris heart flutter. On most days he would babble like an idiot with their close proximity but today he was almost thankful of Victors total lack of personal space. He was beautiful, yurri almost couldnt believe this perfectly stunning man was his coach. Every ounce of him shined brighter than any medal in his vast collection.

He often wondered if Victor would leave, not because of his incompetence but if he ever knew how he felt. He knew about the posters, the years of admiring his career, of his influence. But even Yuuri couldnt believe how much he cared for the man himself. He shared his dreams but he wanted to share his life too, long past their careers. He would give anything to see that smile daily.

Feeling a boost of confidence from the intense gaze he reached up this time and wiped away the lite perspiration beneath his bangs getting a full view of Victors wide eyed surprise at the gesture. Yurri had to catch his breath when he noticed him close his eyes and lean into the touch.

Victor did things so easily, talking, touching, flirting all of it as easy as breathing but for yuuri the intimacy of it all was too much for this poor skaters heart. I dont deserve this, he thought before losing all confidence and pulling away a little too hastily. Leaving a rather confused look in Victors features. 

“We should get going” Yuuri said breaking the silence. Victor smiled almost sadly but nonetheless nodded and lead yurri back over to the hatch.

“Feeling Better?” He asked a smile forming on his heart shaped mouth. 

“Yea, thanks I needed that” Yuuri said returning the smile as he shrugged on his jacket.

“Happy to help” 

“Let’s head home” Victor, happy to call the Katsuki residence home smiled as he linked his arm with yuuris, practically glowing all the way back.

***********

Bonus:

Yuuri Katsuki, a strong skater and Victors pupil was currently staring again. Normally a gaze wouldn’t affect him, Victor was used to being within the public eye. He’s been a skating legend for nearly ten long years but then came Yuuri. He was the most amazing person Victor had ever had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was shy but fierce once on the ice, alluring and a bit awkward, a hard working nervous wreck and absolutely beautiful inside and out. Yuuri was so much more than he would believe, it was disheartening knowing he didnt understand the power he had over others, especially his idol. When yuuri had his sights on him he could feel it in his bones. Victor knew fully well he was putty in the young man’s hands but until his pupil was willing to openly admit his mutual attraction, Victor had no choice but to ignore it. 

He was a patient man and he’d wait however long for his favorite katsudon.


End file.
